The Mortal Gathering
by HobbitForHire
Summary: One Planeswalker's story of an evil power awakening (which may or may not have been his fault). A story which features explosions (probably his fault), magic (definatly his fault), romance (hardly his fault) and friendship (he likes to think it's his fault)


The Mortal Gathering

Chapter 1: War

"Gods above, how many of these bastards are there?" exclaimed the fire mage, blasting another zombie into dust.  
"Do you no understand why you do not fucking TOUCH A DEMONS STUFF?!" I yelled in response, only just covering the both of us with a bubble of ant-magic from a vicious blade of utter darkness.  
"I understand that but-"  
"No buts Chandra, stealing a Demons blade is bad enough, but Kuro?" I interrupted "How stupid can one person be?"  
"We're fine! We simply kill zombies and rats until he gets tired, we Planeswalk away and chill with our shiny new sword" replied Chandra, a little too gleefully for my liking.  
"And when do you think that's gonna- oh" I finished, noticing a sudden like of creatures to dispel.  
"See, now all we do is zap away to… oh SHIT!" yelled Chandra.  
I barely had time to look up before a boulder the size of a small church was a few feet away from our faces.

I can't remember much of what happened after that. I remember feeling the heat of Chandra's flames blistering my skin. I remember pushing as much Blue Mana into the boulder as I could whilst trying to locate a green mana source around us too add a little more force. I remember a flash of pure white light coming towards us at alarming speeds and the bolder being split into two. I remember Chandra yelling something as she was whisked away, seeming almost smug.  
What I don't remember is how the fuck I ended up in what seemed like a prison cell, chained to the rear wall, being guarded by soldiers.

Groggily I started to regain consciousness and began to recognise the place I was in, and I might add a place I recognise probably a little too well. I was back in Ravnica. Back in the Boros prison. Back in my usual cell. And back where the oh so _noble_ __Champion of "Justice", as he likes to call it, could keep his eyes on me.

"JURA" I yelled as loud as I could, "JURA LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL MELT WHATS LEFT OF YOUR ETHNOCENTRIC, HYPOCRITICAL, THEORONIAN BRAIN!"  
"Now now" responded a cool, soft-ish voice, "there's no need for those unkind words, though it does entertain me to see in what way you will attempt to insult me each time you end up in here"  
"Well maybe if you release me you can catch me again later and find out the next lot?" I bartered  
The voice simply chuckled and replied "Actually, this is the second time you've called me a hypocrite, I think you're slipping"  
I paused for a second, trying to think back to the last few times I'd 'visited' this cell to find out if he was bluffing, and in that time my restraints were released and I was free to move.  
"I assume you will be as courteous as last time and not attempt to escape, if that's the case you may join Chandra and I for lunch."  
"Wouldn't _dream_ of it Gideon, you know me" I responded sarcastically.  
Gideon Jura simply chuckled again and walked out the room, silently commanding me to follow. I obliged hastily, I've seen what that damned sword of his can do first hand and have no wish to see it again.

Now I should probably explain somewhat how Chandra, Gideon and I all know each other. For a start, Gideon Jura is a high ranking Boros Legionnaire, basically a hyped up policeman with a pointy metal stick. The Boros Legion is a guild of Ravnica that specialises in White and Red mana, the source of magic we mages use. Due to Gideon's knack for white mana magic he was accepted no problem and became a pompous prick.  
Chandra on the other hand… Well Chandra Nalaar is an impulsive Red mana pyromaniac, or as she prefers to call it ' _pyromancer_ ', who likes shiny things. Most of the shiny things she likes belong to other people, but only for a few minutes after she lays her eyes on it. She either sneaks over and takes is silent as a whisper, or she'll blow shit up and make a burning wreck around the shiny object and then take the shiny object.  
One day Gideon caught Chandra stealing from Boros' armoury and imprisoned her. One thing led to another, and to this day I'm certain that it's down to Gideon being a sucker for a damsel in distress, her fiery attitude and his passion for justice melded together to form a fiery passion. Since then Chandra has rarely been in prison for more than a weekend (and I don't want to know what happens involving chains in those weekend).  
I on the other hand am considered an anomaly, even among a society that literally makes magic appear out of thin air! This is due to me somehow having the one in a million lifetimes ability to natural control all five colours of magic: Blue, Red, Green, Black and White. This apparently make me dangerous according to… well everyone. I mean come on, you get caught in five civil wars, a suspected brain washing, practicing forbidden magic, mastering said forbidden magic and the repeating the same stuff in four planes of existence and you are considered dangerous? I think that's a little unfair, I could've done a lot more damage than that but didn't!  
Anyway, at one point I spotted Chandra about to steal something, so my plan was to watch her steal it, steal it from her, wait for a ransom and then hand it back in. Chandra however ended up getting chased by a mammoth that the mage summoned to chase her down. I followed to see what would happen. Turns out burning a mammoth simply pisses it off, and it almost made Chandra paste on the floor, so I jumped in and dispelled the creature to save her life. After that we kinda became friends and travelled with each other for a while. When we stayed in one place for a while I taught her the forbidden magic I'd learner (it came up whilst I was telling her my story) and she mastered it pretty quickly. Eventually she said she had to back to see her boyfriend, but invited me long to meet him. Me and Gideon got along okay but it was pretty obvious he didn't like that I had spent so much time alone with Chandra. Eventually he learned the same magic, which he identified as the forgotten art of Planeswalking. Teaching him turned out to be a mistake as he has since both save and busted my ass countless times since then.


End file.
